


Psalm 30:5b

by MegInBlack



Series: Bible Verses [1]
Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Game(s), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/pseuds/MegInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning.” (*KJV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psalm 30:5b

It's the first time she shouts for “Mamma” that does it to him. 

Logan had tried to stay away from his sister, seeing mothers eyes, hair, smile, hearing fathers laugh, gone sooner but still painful and the hurt was too much. He freezes for what feels like an age, unresponsive to his sisters tugging at his shirt-tails, until the shaking starts.

He shakes until Rose is crying and he falls his his knees at one strong tug, a keening sound ripping free from his bobbing throat, painful past the lump that had settled there weeks ago as he watched their beloved mother sink behind the stone to join father. 

His sister crawls up into his lap, chubby hands patting his face as she babbles worriedly, staring into his eyes. Logan’s eyes, _mothers eyes_ , and he is undone.

He gathers Rose close and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this conversation on tumblr](http://balverine.tumblr.com/post/128390264111/themyriadofcrap-said-gosh-yeah-this-shitty-child)


End file.
